Various compounds have been examined for their potential as agricultural and horticultural insecticides, and among them, certain kinds of amide compounds have been reported to be useful as insecticides (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 3). None of these references disclose any amide compound composed of a substituted pyridyl amino compound.